


*Red Hot Cybertronian Nights

by sensnsylvan



Category: Transformers (Till All Are One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensnsylvan/pseuds/sensnsylvan
Summary: It was just another boring council meeting. Starscream couldn't care less. Why should he, they all just undermine him anyway. Especially Elita. The day she goes offline will be one of celebration for Starscream. But in the meantime, he was stuck here listening to others that he wouldn't look twice at if he didn't have to. Of course it wasn't all bad. If he leaned back in his chair he gained a beautiful view of his lover sucking his dick off.





	*Red Hot Cybertronian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about it too hard.

It was just another boring council meeting. Starscream couldn't care less. Why should he, they all just undermine him anyway. Especially Elita. The day she goes offline will be one of celebration for Starscream. But in the meantime, he was stuck here listening to others that he wouldn't look twice at if he didn't have to. Of course it wasn't all bad. If he leaned back in his chair he gained a beautiful view of his lover sucking his dick off. It was hard to keep his composure while she went down on him, but it was well worth it. Best way to get through a meeting for sure. Every now and again he'd reach his hand down to caress her face, as if to say well done. She'd stop to kiss his hand or suckle on a finger then go back to business. Twisting her tongue around and around. Scraping his tip against the roof of her mouth. She'd use her hands to squeeze the base while taking a breath. Starscream loved every second of it. It was hard for him not to blow a load, but he had to resist. They'd be caught, definitely, if he did, but every now and again he'd let loose some sort of incriminating evidence. A blush or fidget or moan would escape from him when he'd let his guard down. But he had to hold out. The second the meeting was over, he'd be able to bend her over his podium and fuck her to his sparks content. And that's what he really wanted. To have his dick enveloped by her cunt. Feeling it wrap around him, every inch, every crease. Her warmth all over him, while they both grew slick with fluids. It was amazing. He would of never even thought that Cybertronians and humans would be compatible with each other, let alone that it would feel so good.

The meeting was finally ending. The delegates started to shuffle out leaving Starscream behind. Behind so he could finally be alone. On the way out, his second-in-command, Rat Trap, turns back to him and asks, “Boss? You comin’?” Starscream had to resist all desire to rip him a new exhaust port. He needed to be left alone so badly. “I’m trying to collect my thoughts. I will follow when I'm good and ready. Now get out.” Starscream glared down at Rat Trap as he finished, causing him to scurry out of the room as fast as he could. Starscream exhales. “Finally…” And pulls his chair away from the podium, revealing his lover. “That took absolutely forever. “Such a waste of time.” Starscream complains. “I don't know, I enjoyed my time.” she answered back while getting to her feet, leaving her clothes on the floor. “Oh, I could tell.” Starscream mutters, then pulls her in close with a smirk. “But, I want us to BOTH enjoy our time.” He kisses her deeply. Digging his tongue in, she reciprocates in kind. Breathing heavy, Starscream reaches up and digs his fingers in. She moans. Starscream rolls his thumb over her clit while his fingers feel how wet she is. She caresses his cock with her palm while climbing on top his lap. She smiles. “Hey.” She moans while Starscream rubs his fingers all across her cunt. “I have an idea that might make you feel better about the meeting.” She kisses him on his cheek, then down his neck to his shoulder. “Oh? What is it?” Starscream groans and suckles on her shoulder. She leans in close and whispers in his ear, “Why don't we fuck on Elita’s desk.” Starscream's eyes went wide. A devilish smile grew across his face. “I love the way you think dear.” They kiss and move over to Elita’s spot at the council table. Starscream wastes no time bending her over and shoving his dick in. They both almost came immediately. Having been denied for so long. He grabbed her hips and widened his stance. Starting out slow, he thrusts his dick into her, while kneading his thumbs into her back. The louder she moaned, the faster he started to pump. Slamming his hips into her. Pushing her body more and more against the table. At first he only held onto her hips, but the better he felt the more he dug in. Slowly encompassing her body, hovering over her until he held her down by her arms. Starscream felt her clamp down harder and harder, making it more and more difficult for him to pull out each time. Kneading his cock into her, he reaches his hand up and caresses her face. While he takes his other hand and holds her into him by the shoulder. Her hands grasping at his for some sort of control. The second he starts to feel her come, he sticks a finger into her mouth causing her to drool out. He pushes into her deeply, prolonging her orgasm more and more. “Starscream….” she moans. “Come outside…” “What, why?” Starscream protests. Coming inside was not only something they both reveled in, but something that he believed was his right. His right to dominate over her. “I can't claim you as mine if I don't mark you with my fluid.” he says with a tone. “Come outside...all over Elita’s desk…” she coyly glances over her shoulder when she says this. Now all was obvious. Starscream smirked. “I really do love how you think.” He leaned in and kissed her, then started to pump his cock harder into her. Making them both moan louder and louder. As soon as she reached her cusp, Starscream pushed further to make her come. He felt her squeeze down tight on his cock and he reached his cusp almost instantly. He made the quick motion and pulled out, suddenly spraying off his load all over the front of his partner and the desk she leaned on. She squeezes his cock in between her thighs and watches him arch his back, letting out a moan. Everything feels so warm. She reaches down and cups his tip against her body. Starscream pulls himself back, his cock slathering the sides of her thighs with fluid, and watches his lover quiver from his work. She's breathing heavily and their mixed fluids seeps out from inside her cunt. Slowly at first, then dropping, caking part of her leg. Starscream smiles, lustfully. He leans over her and holds her head up for a kiss. His dick rubs into her crack, already ready for more. She sighs contently and lets him maneuver her into her back. His cum covering both her front and back now. He digs his tongue in and they kiss passionately, trading off saliva. Starscream rubs her body up and down while she grabs hold of his cock. He pushes her legs up into the air, releasing his hold on her mouth. He rubs the tip of his cock on her entrance, and slowly pushes it into her. Taking in every inch this time, he can feel every change, every quiver of the inside of her cunt as he pushes in deeper and deeper. They both moan. As soon as Starscream hits bottom, he arches his back and smiles lustfully down at her. Then frowns, noticing that she's staring off to the side. “What?” he asks nervously. She doesn't answer, or avert her gaze. Confused, Starscream looks over and freezes, his face stricken with horror. Rat Trap was standing in the open doorway absolutely mortified, having seen the end of what just took place. Starscream's bottom lip quivered with rage, his eyes seething anger. All directed towards Rat Trap. And Rat Trap knew it. He was shaking with fear, fear of what Starscream was about to do to him. But before Starscream could utter a single word of focused hate onto his hapless second-in-command, his lover let out a small chuckle and smiled. Starscream swung his attention to her, his face becoming flush. She smiled up at him, then reached a hand up. He took a quick glance back at Rat Trap, then brought his head in close to hers. She whispers in his ear, “We should make him watch,” then grins. Starscream stares at her stunned. The thought enraged him, letting Rat Trap watch? There's no way he would agree to such a thing. Seeing that Starscream was appalled by the thought, she brought him in close to explain. “Think about it Starscream. Forcing him down, making him watch as you defile me.” She kisses him slowly as she notices him start to think about it. “Showing him how you dominate me. How you own me. How I'm yours.” she smirks, she can feel his breath getting hotter. “Show him how wonderful and amazing Lord Starscream can be. When he claims what's his.” she brings him in and kisses him deeply, holding him at bay. Starscream retracts suddenly, breathing heavily. He stares off a bit, contemplating things. Then turns his focus back towards Rat Trap, who has not moved from the doorway. Too dumbstruck or terrified to anyway. Starscream glares down at him as he catches his breath. Then back at his lover, who only gleams back at him whimsically. He glares at her, then turns to glare back at Rat Trap. “Rat Trap.” Starscream says sternly. “Get under the desk.”

Sitting in Elita’s seat, with his mate firmly planted on his dick, Starscream continues his assault. Gripping her ass, lifting her legs up, he pumps his cock in and out. He suckles on her neck and she moans. Starscream moves the chair inwards, his lover's heels now resting on top of the desk. All the while, Rat Trap sat frozen under the desk, being forced to watch. Starscream leaned into her, pushing her farther forward. They were both moaning as he started to dig his fingers into her thighs, pumping her harder. Starscream was breathing softly into her ear when he felt her cum. He moaned in return, feeling her cunt tighten and squeeze around him. Lifting her up slightly, she jerks, not wanting him to pull out. But he only lifts her up enough to show Rat Trap how much her pussy is quivering around his fat cock. And how much his cock is throbbing as it secretes its fluid inside her. He relaxes her back onto him and starts to massage his fingers around her hole. Around his cock still inside her. She reaches her arm up around his neck and brings him for a kiss. One that continues while he starts to rub on her clit. Softly at first, up and down. Then as he digs his tongue in, he pushes down hard with his fingers and squeezes up with his other hand. He begins to to rock his hips into her again, following the current rhythm he's putting forth with his hands. He gropes up her body with one hand, squeezing her here and there, but does not move the other one that's pressing down on her clit. Every few thrusts he releases her mouth to feel her hot breath against his own. She moans as he lifts her legs up, holding both of them against her. Starscream quickened his pace. Sweat drips off of them as she tips her head back against him. Starscream smiles and bites down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, then licks his lips of her taste and passes Rat Trap a smug leer. Rat Trap does nothing but stare back petrified. He's too scared to look away, thinking of what Starscream might do to him if he does. At the same time he's compelled to watch on his own. He would have never thought that Starscream was wrapped up in something as unthinkable, as unprecedented as this. Without thinking about it, his body grows hot. His sheath peeling back, and his dick becoming erect. Rat Trap doesn't even notice. But Starscream does, his eyes narrow, and he bites down hard onto her neck again. It's about time to put an end to this he thinks. He grabs her by the hips and thrusts himself up into her hard, while pulling her down at the same time. She cums quickly, as Starscream doesn't hold back, and doesn't wait. As he cums, he holds her down by the hips. Spraying everything inside, he moans and locks her up with a kiss. Starscream wraps his arms around her while his dick continues to release itself inside. He rubs gently around her abdomen while his tongue preoccupies hers. By now their collective fluids have seeped into the room. Over the desk, all over the floor. Even the chair was starting to overflow with sweat and cum. Lifting her up off of himself, he cups his hand across her entrance. Then digs a finger in as she leans over the desk. Stretching her, his thick cum starts to leak its way out. He smirks as it gathers around his hand. Starscream hears her moan and presses himself against her. He whispers in her ear, “We need to go back to my quarters.” She smiles back at him and says, “You need to let go then.” They kiss and Starscream retracts his hand, allowing her to go retrieve her clothes. Starscream massages the cum on his fingers, then flicks it in Rat Traps face, stunning him. As they leave, Starscream stops at the doorway and turns back, “Oh, and Rat Trap, make sure you clean up before you go.” He laughs as he shuts the door behind him.

After finally making it back to his quarters, Starscream let his lover go in first. As he locked the door behind himself, his anger reached its peak. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Towering over her, hands against the wall, his face contorting into a grimace. “Do not ever make me do that again.” He demanded. She stared back at him unsurprised. She reached her hand up to his cheek, leaned in, and kissed him. Starscream stared back. “Are you done?” she asked, then slipped underneath his arm and sat down on the bed. Starscream clenches his fists tight and growls. She lays down with her legs off the bed. Starscream walks over to the bed, spreading her legs with his, and glares down at her. He scoffs and turns his head away. She smiles and wraps her legs around his. “Don't.” he says. She sighs. “Are you that upset? That someone watched us?” she asks. “I am upset because now someone knows about us! Someone who would do anything to bring me down!” Starscream yells. “He's not going to say anything. He's too afraid of you to.” she states. “Still!” Starscream starts. “And did you notice? He had his dick out by the end.” she says with a laugh. Starscream turns his head and glowered. “That doesn't make it better.” he says under his breath. She sighs and sits up. Hugging him around his waist, she smiles up at him. “Are you really that upset about getting caught with your dick out?” she asks him while planting a kiss on his groin. She sees his lips purse, as if he was about to answer, but then stopped himself. “Want me to make it up to you?” She looks up at him with a sly smile. Starscream just mumbles inaudibly. She lays back down on the bed and starts to take her clothes back off. Starscream tries to act uninterested, but he can't help but watch. She flips onto her stomach and invites him in. Spreading her cunt wide so he can see the damage he's already done. His cum still oozing out of her. Starscream is less than amused, but it would be a lie to say he wasn't aroused. He crawled on top of her, draping his hands up her body, caressing every delicate inch. He buries his cock into her crack as he brings his hands up underneath her. He breathes deeply of her, her hair, her sweat, her scent. He pulls his hips up and plunges his cock into her while sucking on her temple. His hands fondling her breasts all the while, massaging them gently. He strokes his dick into her at his own pace, smothering her with his body in the process. He feels her cunt bite down suddenly forcing him to bury his cock in deep and blow his load. She smiles at him as she watches him cum, breathlessly. Sitting up, Starscream takes hold of her hips and raises them to be equal with him. Then he continues his assault. Pounding into her from behind, he can get in extra deep this way. But it doesn't take him long to get her cumming, there's a reason why she always wants it from behind. As she squeezes down, Starscream doesn't waste any time in letting go. His thick Cybertronian cum staining her insides again. He collapses behind her, starting to forget what had transgressed earlier, he starts to catch his breath. Starscream watches her as she lays breathlessly on his bed, the inside of her thighs slathered with his cum. She sees him staring and smiles.

“Want me to clean you up?” she asks, flicking his dripping with fluid dick a little with a finger. “Oh definitely.” he replied eagerly. Starscream got on his knees in front of her on the bed. She embraced his waist, nuzzling his cock against her cheek. He looked down at her with a lustful gaze as she started petting it with her mouth. Then gently with her tongue, licking it clean. She suckles the shaft as Starscream starts to moan gently. Bringing her hands back to his groin, she bites down softly here and there while wringing on the base with her hands. Starscream places a hand on her head, she looks up at him and, without breaking eye contact, swallows half his dick in her mouth causing him to gasp. Cupping down on him as hard as she could with only her lips, she suckles him off. Bringing her hands up as she removes her mouth, so as to keep the pressure, she milks him. Starscream puts his other hand on her head and tips his own back, fully enjoying her technique. At some point, he starts to notice that she's clasping down harder on his base. Holding him off. Prolonging his cumming. Starscream was so sick of being teased today. He looked down at her with a bit of contempt, and, while she was busy nursing his tip, he took hold of her head and jammed his hips into her face. His cock stunted by the back of her throat. She slammed her hands against his thighs to stop any further onslaught. Starscream was already feeling himself cum, completely enveloped by her warm, wet mouth. Even feeling her bite down didn't deter his lust. He held her head tightly against him as he felt her bite down harder, her tongue glued to the bottom of his shaft as the bottom of her throat tickled the tip of his dick. The warmth and wetness became overpowering. Starscream moaned loudly as he let go, his cum flooding itself down her throat, choking her. He released his hold on her as tears start to form in her eyes, as he's panting heavily. She quickly turns from him and spats out onto the floor. Sticking her own fingers down to trigger her gag reflex and get the rest out. They're both struggling to catch their breath. Coughing and drooling cum out, she glances back at him. Her eyes narrow. Starscream sat back on his legs feeling the after effects of his last blown load. He's brought out of his daze as he notices her moving in front of him. He can tell she's upset, but he tries to laugh it off. She bends down and takes his face in her hands. And while kissing him, she takes her knee and slams it into his dick. Starscream gagged so hard he almost vomited. His hands went to her knee, to remove it, but she wouldn't budge. When she finally did, it was only to set up another round and slam her knee back in. Starscream was on the verge of tears as she looked on, not making a single reaction to his cries. He grasped at her leg trying to remove it once again. He looked up at her and clenched his teeth. “Please…” He begged. She wiped a tear away from his cheek and kissed him, then removed her knee. Starscream collapsed into a ball choking, struggling for breath. She leans down, holding him, and whispers in his ear, “Do not ever make me do that again.” Starscream felt afraid. He whimpered and nodded in agreement. She kissed him on the top of his head, then left him be.


End file.
